Born of Blood
by Kawaii Kitsune
Summary: A new enemy arrives, with a vengence towards Kurama and Hiei. And he has a secret weapon that can insure his victory. Warning: HxK
1. Prologue

**Born of Blood: Prologue**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

* * *

A dark silhouette hovered up and down in a glass cylinder, situated in a large laboratory. The hair was floating everywhere, like a halo around the figure's head. The eyes were closed, and the face looked serene and angelic. The faint glow around the body gave off a calming aura. The figure was clothed with nothing but a piece of cloth. Lights flickered on and off around the cylinder. 

The bright lights in the lab were suddenly turned on. Three men walked in, two in white lab coats, and one in a dark suit. Two women followed them: one blue-haired and one blonde. 

The man in black had jet-black hair and golden brown eyes, which seemed to glow. There was something not right about this man, almost as if he wasn't quite human. He was unnaturally tall and muscled, plus his skin tone was off color. Everything about the man spelled danger. The other two men seemed frightened and intimidated by the lone, dark figure, and the women chose to stay as far away as possible. 

"Is she ready yet?" the man asked in a low bass. 

"We need another few days to run additional tests on her," answered one of the men in lab coats. 

"Additional tests? You do understand that your deadline was today, do you not, Dr. Yamamoto?" the man pointed out, "My master does not like to wait." 

Shinji Yamamoto, a tall, skinny man, was only twenty-three, quite young for his profession. He was a child protégé and graduated college at the age of thirteen. He developed an interest in genetics and started studying when he was fifteen. By the time he became eighteen, he had already mastered the science of genetics, and developed a theory on genetic alterations and cloning. That exceptional résumé became the reason why he was hired for this particular project. The man standing next to him was his kohai, Dr. Koga Sumari. Although Shinji is almost a decade younger than Koga, he is still the sensei of the two. Koga has been studying and working with Dr. Yamamoto for four years, and has become his top student. He had the lucky opportunity of working with him on a groundbreaking experiment. Now, however, he did not feel so lucky. 

Shinji momentarily shriveled under the dark man's words, but he soon composed himself. "Yes, I do realize that, but to make certain she is up to perfection, we must run more tests." 

"I hate to disappoint you, good Doctor," the man said in a dark and sarcastic tone, "but you may only have the next five hours to complete your tests. Master Hikoku will not allow you any more time. She had better be ready by that time, if you want to stay on the living plane." The man's evil face sent a chill through the room. 

"O-o-f-f-f c-course, Gento-sama," Shinji answered in a weak and trembling voice, "She will be perfect by then." 

"Good." With that note, the man, Gento, left the four people, walking out of the room in utter silence. Only the sounds of his footsteps were heard as the four figures stood deathly still in the laboratory, watching as the man slowly absorb into the darkness. 

* * * * *

Sazuki Yuuto did not like this job at all. She only applied for in at the insistence of her father. Plus, she needed the money and this job paid generously. She was never that great at science, but she did know something in the field of genetics. Her looks probably had something to do with her employment. 

Sazuki was only twenty-one and a beautiful young woman. Standing five-foot-eight, she had long, flowing, blonde hair that shined in the light. Her eyes were unbelievably blue, which glittered if one looked carefully. She was slender and lithe, and wore a light blue dress under her lab coat. The heels she wore clicked on the metallic floor whenever she moved. 

"Akuma, let's take her pulse again," Sazuki suggested while staring at the floating figure, "We wouldn't want her to die in these last few hours." 

The body that hovered in the cylinder was not the first specimen. She was one of ten, but only she survived. All the others died or had flaws that made them vulnerable and weak, so they were destroyed. They had expected the project to fail, but when she, Specimen #20010, increased in strength instead of deteriorating, their hopes rose. 

"Alright," answered Akuma, who was already commanding the machines to check the body's pulse. 

With shoulder-length blue hair, Akuma Shineko was the quiet on of the group. She preferred to work alone and she hated to be near large groups of people. It took her a while to get situated with working next to Sazuki. Akuma might not have been the kind of person one would wanted to mingle with, but her knowledge in the field of DNA manipulation and genetic alteration more than made up for her lack of social skills. 

"Pulse normal," stated Akuma, "I'm running a temperature and blood pressure check. Both are normal for the time being." 

"Good. I can't wait for this to be over," exclaimed Sazuki. 

"Only a few more hours until she's ready." 

"I don't care if she's ready or not, as long as I get paid." 

"If she's not perfect by the deadline, money will be the least of your problems." 

"Why? Do you really think this Hikoku has the gall to kill all of us? He'll be caught for sure!" 

"You never know," Akuma said in an ominous tone. 

* * * * *

"How is the experiment going?" a man smothered in darkness asked. 

"She will be completed by this afternoon, my master," answered Gento. 

"Excellent." 

"Hikoku-sama," Gento started, "If I may be permitted to ask, why is this experiment so important?" 

"You don't fully understand how the specimen came to be, do you?" asked Hikoku, "Whose blood runs through her veins?" His face held a smug grin and his voice had a hint of mischief. 

"No, I do not, Master," the man answered. 

"Have you ever heard of Youko Kurama?" asked the master. 

"Of course, my lord. All of Makai know of Kurama, the infamous youko thief." 

"What about Hiei? Do you know of him?" 

"I believe so. The last time I traveled to the Makai, I heard talk about a Hiei, the heir of Mukuro. Is he the same Hiei you speak of, Master?" 

"Yes, it is he, the Forbidden Child of the koorime." 

"What does Kurama and Hiei have to do with Evangeline #20010?" 

"Everything," answered Hikoku, "Evangeline was born from their blood. Their powers flow through her body, and I will use her to exact my revenge." 

End of Prologue

* * *

Yes, it's boring and long. But hey, it's only the prologue. It'll get better. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Born of Blood: Chapter One**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"Hiei, are you going to stay out there all night, in the rain, or are you going to come in and dry off?" Kurama was once again at his window, trying to convince Hiei to come inside his room and out of the rain. Hiei, being the stubborn fire demon that he is, was giving the youko a difficult time. 

"Hn." 

"Don't force me to drag you in here." 

There was a long moment of silence. 

"Fine," Hiei said with a scowl, but still, he gave in and jumped to the windowsill. There was just no resisting once Kurama had his mind set. He entered the room with a loud squish, water dripping off his clothes and hair. 

"Finally," exasperated Kurama, "Here, dry yourself off and I'll take your wet clothes." He proceeded by hand Hiei a large towel and Hiei started to take off his drenched cloak and soaked clothes. Hiei took the towel while Kurama started to pick up the pile of soggy clothing. 

"Why don't you go take a hot shower and warm..." Kurama's voice caught in his throat as he looked upon Hiei. _He's so beautiful, so perfect._

Hiei stood before the fox demon, a god. His hair was still wet, water droplets falling from it, weighing down his hair. It was no longer standing straight up, but it still somewhat retained its spiky look. His perfectly chiseled body glowed in the night, slick and shiny from the rainwater. His torso was muscled and toned, sculpted flawlessly. Everything below was perfect too... 

Kurama immediately tore his gaze away from the godly body and coughed, his face already reddening. "I better get these dried," he said in a rush, and ran out of the room. 

_What is up with that fox?_ Hiei thought as he returned to drying himself. 

* * * * *

Kurama was lying comfortably in his warm bed, but he was having a hard time falling asleep. His mind kept on wandering back to the sight of Hiei's beautiful body and what it would be like to touch him. _Stop it, Kurama! You can't be thinking about Hiei like that. He's your best friend: nothing more, nothing less._ The fox kept a tired sigh from escaping his mouth, and tried once again to fall asleep with the object of his insomnia sitting in the room. _When did I start falling in love with you, Hiei?_ Maybe he shouldn't have asked Hiei to stay. But Kurama knew that would not have solved his problems. He actually felt better knowing that the fire demon was in his room, somewhere the kitsune could keep an eye on him. He didn't like worrying himself over the whereabouts of the koorime. _Oh Hiei, if you could only imagine what you put me through._ With a determination to stop thinking about the fire demon, Kurama closed his eyes and finally fell asleep. 

* * * * *

Hiei sat on the windowsill, watching the redheaded kitsune sleeping peacefully. After Kurama returned with the dried clothes Hiei was already perfectly dried, and very annoyed. He had temporarily put on pajamas given to him by the youko, which, of course, were too big for him. Kurama had teased him mercilessly about it, and it did not help improve his mood. His annoyance lessened a bit once he changed back into his own black clothes. Now, he was staring intensely at the slumbering Kurama, thinking. 

Scenes of the past flashed through Hiei's mind. Kurama fighting next to Hiei. A sleeping Hiei, spent after using the Kokuryuha, being tended by Kurama. The playful youko flirting with Hiei. The fox injured, after battling with an enemy. That last image bothered Hiei the most, as he clinched his fists with a growl. _Why can't I stop thinking about that kitsune?_

Hiei shook his head to rid himself of the visions and looked away from the fox. The rain had stopped an hour ago, and the moon was now high in the sky, shining brightly. Hiei stared out the window and sighed. He watched lovers walking hand-in-hand, enjoying the beautiful night in each other's company. His line of sight soon moved to the trees when he suddenly felt a hint of youki. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

The fire demon jumped out the window and landed on the ground. He did a quick search around the trees, and as he suspected, he found nothing. _Whatever it was, I have a feeling it will be back._

End of Chapter One

* * *

Very slow-moving and short, I know. I might edit a lot of things out, but this is it right now. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Born of Blood: Chapter Two**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"Koenma, what's with the idea of calling us at 5:00 in the morning on a Saturday?!?" Yusuke yelled at the toddler lord. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were yawning every ten seconds, glaring intensely at Koenma. The little Lord of the Dead, however, was too busy to notice it. "You better have a good reason for waking me up," threatened the delinquent. 

"I'll tell you once Botan gets Kurama and Hiei here," Koenma answered the angry teen. 

As soon as those words were said, Botan came flying through the door of the office, carrying with her a slightly dizzy redhead and a cursing fire demon. They both got off the oar as quickly as possible, and Botan made the oar disappear. 

"Good, you're finally here," stated Koenma, "Now that the whole team is present, I can start describing the situation." 

He turned to his desk and pressed a button. A gigantic screen lowered from the ceiling and turned on. Shots of numerous dead bodies flashed on the screen. Some of the bodies were cut into pieces, while others seemed to have been impaled a thousand times. Some were burned to a crisp, barely recognizable as a body, and others were stabbed through the neck. All these would have been typical scenes from the Makai, except that the pictures were taken from the Ningenkai, and the dead bodies were that of humans. 

The Reikai Tantei were shocked beyond words, even Hiei. 

"As you can see," Koenma said in a low tune, "we have a big problem." 

"Koenma, what is going on?" demanded Yusuke, "How could that have happened?" 

The baby lord sighed heavily. "As far as I know, a youkai, probably a A-class, is loose in the Ningenkai. This demon is randomly picking humans off the streets and brutally slaughtering them. This youkai does not consume the flesh or absorb the souls of the victims; it has not specific reason to be killing them, except for sport. You, Reikai Tantei, must find and stop this youkai before it kills again." 

"Hai," the four team members answered. 

"Do you have any other information for us?" Kurama asked, "Is it male or female? What does the demon look like? What are its powers?" 

Koenma shook his head negatively. "Gomen nasai. What I've just told you is all that I know. We've asked the souls of the victims for a description of the killer, but all of them said the same thing, 'There was only a shadow before the darkness.' The youkai was too fast to be seen by mere human perception." 

"Don't worry, Koenma. I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will find this demon and exact revenge for all those poor victims," the tall human yelled out with pride. 

"Hn. Baka ningen." 

"What did you say, you little shrimp?" Kuwabara shrieked. 

"How can you expect to catch an S-class youkai when you can barely count to ten?" Hiei replied. 

"Why you little..." Yusuke quickly ran to restrain the fuming Kuwabara. 

"Hiei, how do you know it's an S-class demon?" asked Kurama, "Koenma said that it's probably an A-class. A demon with such high powers would have no reasons to prey on innocent ningens." 

"I felt a presence a week ago," the fire demon answered, "It was only for a moment, but I'm sure it was S-class. And I'd bet my life it was the same youkai that killed those ningens." 

"K'so," Yusuke swore, "An S-class on the loose might be harder to deal with." 

"Well, we're not getting anything done just standing here," said Kurama, "Let's go out there and search for this youkai. Maybe we'll find something useful." 

"Right," Yusuke ordered, "Let's split up. Me and Kuwabara will search north and east. Kurama and Hiei take the south and west." 

"Hai." 

"We'll meet at Genkai's at ten tonight," said the leader, "Be careful." And they were off. 

* * * * *

Hiei's Jagan glowed an eerie green as he scanned the area. His two normal eyes were closed in concentration. After a few minutes of scanning, the Jagan closed shut and Hiei opened his blood-red eyes. He placed the ward back over the third eye and turned to Kurama, who stood next to him. 

"Did you sense anything, Hiei?" 

"Iie. I couldn't find anything." 

"Well," Kurama sighed, "we better start heading back. We still have to meet at Genkai's and it's a long walk from a here to her place." 

"Hn." Hiei started waling off in a fast pace. 

Kurama smiled and ran to catch up to the fire demon. He knew Hiei was purposely slowing down to let the fox catch up. If Hiei went his normal speed, he would have been there by now. After Kurama caught up with the Jaganshi, he looked down at Hiei. The redhead smiled and said, "Thanks for walking with me, Hiei." 

"Hn." 

The ball of youki appeared out of nowhere and hit them with an enormous force. The two of them were hurled back by the unexpected attack. Their bodies made a sickening sound as they hit the tree trunks, finally stopped. Hiei fought to get up, while Kurama groaned on the ground, struggling against unconsciousness. A maniacal laughter filled the air. The alto pitch of the voice made it impossible to determine the gender of the attacker. 

"Don't tell me that you're down and out from that," teased the youkai, its presence still hidden from sight, "You are even more pathetic than I previously thought." The voice laughed again. 

"Kisama! Why are you hiding?" snarled Hiei, Jagan glowing intensely in the dark, "Show yourself, you coward!" 

A dark shadow jumped from the blackness of the forest and landed in front of the two Reikai Tantei. Hiei could see clearly that the figure was female. She had long, flowing hair, tied into a high ponytail that reached slightly below her waist. It was dark red in color, so dark it almost looked black in the low light. Her eyes were a few shades lighter than her hair, a beautiful, and deadly, blood red. They seemed to shine in the night. A simple circlet went around her head, with a black jewel in the center of it. Her face was breathtaking and flawless, almost angelic if it wasn't for the evil smirk and the chilling glare. Her figure was like her face: beautiful and perfectly proportioned. What she wore was a black, sleeveless Chinese dress. There was a simple band of white cloth, with a black dragon embroidered on it, around her skinny waste. Two slits that started at her skinny waist were on each side of the dress. She wore black knee-high boots that didn't quite go with the rest of her outfit, but they were extremely flexible and durable, perfect for combat. The outfit accented her every curve and left plenty of skin showing. 

Hiei knew that what the girl wore was only partly for looks and distracting her opponents; the other part was for convenience. Her clothes were not constraining and made movement easier. All this led up to an experience fighter and a deadly killer. 

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded as he helped Kurama to stand, his eyes never once leaving the youkai. 

"Silly Hiei," answered the girl, "If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise." 

"Nani?" 

"Don't worry, Hiei," the youkai continued, "All will become perfectly clear in due time." 

"Why are you attacking innocent humans?" asked Kurama, who finally managed to catch his breath. He seemed to have been hit with the brunt of the attack. 

"Well, I had to find some way to draw you two out into the open," said the youkai, "Plus, I enjoy the sight of blood and death." Her eyes gleamed murderously. "Now, enough talk. Let's get down to business." With that, her form burst into black flames and she shot a gigantic fireball at the two figures before her. 

_Black fire!?! How?_ "K'so." Hiei easily dodged the ball of fire, but Kurama was not so fast. Because of the earlier ki attack, his reflexes were slow and sluggish. He barely jumped out of its path in time, so close that his clothes were singed. He fell to the ground and rolled several times before stopping. 

Upon seeing the fox hurt, Hiei quickly jumped into action. He unsheathed his katana and ran towards the youkai, with evil intents on his mind. However, when he swung down his word, his target was no longer there. _K'so. Where did she go?_ He turned around and searched for the girl. He spotted her on once of the branches, but once again the girl proved to be the faster of the two. Hiei's sword only hit air. _How can she be faster than me?_

Kurama, who was watching the entire battle, was speechless. _None of Hiei's attacks landed. Just how fast is she?_ He gripped tightly on his Rose Whip and looked for an opening. He soon found one, but just as he was preparing to attack, he felt something grab onto his legs. The youko looked down and saw vines coiling around his legs and traveling upwards. He used his powers to try to stop them, but his youki was weakened by the previous attacks, and he could not overcome the other's control over the plants. _But didn't she possess the power of fire? She can't be a plant-wielder as well. Is there another youkai here, waiting to ambush us?_

Hiei was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Every time he attacked the youkai, she would just disappear from sight. He was fast, but the girl was always a little faster. The fire demon was getting very angry and frustrated. 

"Is that all you've got, Hiei?" teased the girl, "And I thought you were powerful." 

"Bastard! If you stop running away from me, I'll show you how powerful I am." 

"Gomen, little Hiei. I'm not supposed to fight you yet. Orders are orders." She jumped to where Kurama was tied up in vines. She blew Hiei a kiss, picked up the squirming Kurama with relative ease, and vanished in the blink of an eye. Only her voice lingered. "Hikoku-sama will be waiting for you, and so will I." With that, she was gone. 

"KURAMAAAAAAA!" Hiei's scream could be heard from miles away. 

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Some action, eh? Hope you like it so far. Review! Please? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Born of Blood: Chapter Three**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"God, I'm bored!" 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were lying down in front of Genkai's temple, watching the occasional flickering of fireflies. They returned around 5 o'clock, after finding nothing out of the ordinary. They were waiting for Hiei and Kurama to return from their search, hopefully with something to relieve themselves from the boredom. However, it was already a quarter past 10 and the two demons were nowhere in sight. 

"Maybe we should go look for them," Kuwabara suggested, "I would understand the shrimp being late, but never Kurama." 

"I know," the leader of the team replied, "I'm starting to get worried. Maybe we should search for them." 

Just as the two were standing up, Hiei burst from the surrounding trees and landed next to them, an angry look on his face. 

"Yo shrimp, you're late. And where's Kurama?" 

"Kurama was captured," Hiei simply replied. 

"NANI?!?" the two humans shrieked. 

Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the front of his cloak and lifted him off the ground. Hiei, surprisingly, gave no resistance. "How could you allow that to happen, you jerk?" he yelled into Hiei's face, "Why didn't you fight or chase after the youkai?" 

"I _did_ fight, but none of my attacks landed. And she disappeared with Kurama before I could react. She was...too fast for me." Hiei's jaws were clenched with anger. 

Yusuke listened to Hiei's words with a shocked expression. _How could this demon be faster than Hiei? And how could she evade every one of his attacks?_ "Did you find out who she was?" Yusuke finally asked. 

"Iie. All she said was that everything will be explained soon. And she'll be waiting for me along with Hikoku." 

"Who's Hikoku?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked simultaneously. 

"An old acquaintance. He ran a group of thieves in the Makai back when I used to do jobs for him. I don't know what he's doing now." 

"Was the youkai you saw today a part of the group?" 

"Why the fuck are you asking me so many useless questions right now?" shouted the fire demon, "We should be looking for Kurama." 

" Look, if we don't know anything about who we're dealing with, the chances of rescuing Kurama are slim. Now, answer my question." 

"Iie, she was not part of the group that I knew. She must've joined after I left. I didn't stay for very long." 

"Do you know why Hikoku would attack you now?" asked Yusuke. 

"Revenge," Hiei replied with a snort. "Hikoku did not like the idea of me leaving, so he tried to stop me. In a sword fight, I cut off his right arm, his sword arm. He was proudest of his swordsmanship, next to his looks, of course." 

"A vain bastard, isn't he?" Kuwabara shouted, "And he used Kurama just to get to you. Well, I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will defeat this coward and rescue our comrade! HAHAHAHA!!!" The tall human's head was immediately smashed in by Yusuke. His head wobbled for a little and he feel most ungracefully. 

"That should keep him for a while," said Yusuke. "Now, back to the problem at hand. From what you were saying, Hiei, this demon is more powerful from we recently thought, which makes the mission more difficult. Plus, they now have Kurama as a prisoner, giving us a great disadvantage." 

"In situations like this, Yusuke, you can actually be somewhat intelligent." 

"Hehe, I just pick up things from Kurama every now and then," said a smirking Yusuke. 

"Hn." 

* * * * *

Kurama was extremely uncomfortable. Not only was he bound, gagged, and blindfolded, but he was warded as well. He learned quickly not to test the wards, for they sent shots of burning pain through his nerves the first, last, and only time he tried to use his youki against the demon. He tried squirming at first, but now, he was too tired to stay awake. 

"Alright, we're here," announced the mysterious female. 

Kurama was unceremoniously dropped and he landed with an oomph. The vines binding him loosened and his blindfold and gag were removed. The kitsune stood up carefully and studied his surroundings. 

Everything was...black! The soil he was standing on was pitch black. The trees, if they could be called that, were the same shade of ebony as everything around them. The most surprising thing, however, was not the trees and the soil, but the gigantic fortress standing in the middle of everything. It stood approximately four stories tall and spread out across one acre of land. It was completely and utterly black, void of any light or warmth. Kurama had never seen anything like it. _Where in the three worlds am I?_

"Iku zo," said the youkai, "Hikoku-sama is waiting for you." 

The fortress had no visible doors or windows. The demon walked up to the black building and placed a hand on the cool stone. She closed her eyes and a dark red glow emitted from her body. A few seconds later, a large doorway appeared in front of her. The youkai turned back to face Kurama and smiled an evil smile. 

"I see you've already realized that escape is impossible," noted the demon, "Now, if you'll kindly follow me, I'll lead you to Hikoku-sama." 

"Where are we?" Kurama inquired as he followed the youkai into the fortress. He might be trapped, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to get some information out of the youkai. 

"We are in the Ningenkai," answered the girl, "in a remote area that no one can find, unless Hikoku-sama wants them to. Plus, there is a kekkai all around this place, as you've already detected." 

_She's right,_ Kurama thought, _There is a strong kekkai surrounding the entire area. That makes escaping slightly more difficult. Oh well, I didn't become the greatest thief in all of the Makai due to luck. I'll think of something to get out of here._ "Sou desu ka. And who is this Hikoku-sama?" 

The girl smirked and said, "Master told me that you wouldn't recognize his name, but don't worry, you'll know him when you see him. We're almost there." 

The two of them walked up a long flight of stairs, lit with only torches. They stopped at the top of the stairs and stood before a set of huge iron doors. The doors were decorated with exquisite carvings of demons and gods. The youkai walked in front of the doors and placed her right hand on it. Again, her body began to glow dark red, and the doors seemed to open on its own. 

"After you, Kurama-san," the youkai said while directing the kitsune through the open doors. 

It was dark in the room and the other lights were from the strategically placed torches on the walls. The room was sparsely furnished and bare of decorations, except for the large tapestry on the right wall. There was a bed in the middle of the room, covered in expensive silks. On the bed sat a figure, its face lowered and hidden by the shadows. 

"So," the figure said in a deep voice, "we finally meet again, lover." The man raised his head and looked at Kurama, his face no longer hidden. 

Kurama's gasp of surprise was not heard as the iron doors shut loudly behind him, trapping him in the room. 

* * * * *

_Don't worry, Kurama,_ Yusuke thought as he fought to keep up with Hiei. _We'll find you. I swear it._

"Yo shrimp," shouted Kuwabara, "why are you running so fast?" 

"The faster we run, the faster we'll find Kurama, you baka ningen." 

"It's not like we know where he is," replied the orange-haired human. 

_For once the idiot's right,_ thought Hiei, We don't know where he is, or even where to start looking. He could already be dead for all we know. 

_No! _another part of Hiei shouted. _Kurama can't be dead. You know it._

_How would I know whether he's dead or not? I'm not a psychic. _

Your heart will always know whether the one you love is alive or not. 

Love?!? I don't love Kurama! I don't love anyone. I'm not capable of loving anyone. 

Oh, but you do, Hiei. You love him, even though you don't realize it. Just give it time and it will come to you. 

Enough! Get out of my head! Hiei stopped running and shook his head to clear it of the conflicting voices. Once the voices stopped, he closed his eyes and opened his Jagan to try searching for Kurama again. Unfortunately, just like the previous times, he could not find one trace of the fox. 

"Still nothing, Hiei?" asked Yusuke after he caught up with the fire demon. 

"Iie. Nothing." 

"K'so. It's already been four hours," yelled a frustrated Kuwabara, "I'm getting more and more worried." 

"Watashi mo," Yusuke agreed, "Let's hope that Koenma finds something useful. In any case, we should get some sleep and continue searching after we're refreshed. We need to be ready to do battle." 

"But Yusuke," Kuwabara started, "what about Kurama? We have to find him before something happens to him." 

"I hope I'm not wrong, but," the leader of the group replied, "I don't think they'll kill him yet. If they wanted him dead, the youkai would have finished him in the forest, not kidnap him. They need Kurama as bait and as a safety net." 

"I suppose you're right, for once," sighed Kuwabara, "And, I am a little tired, so let's take your advice and get some rest." He yawned, proving his statement true, and started heading for his house. 

"Hiei, I suggest you get some rest, too," Yusuke said, trying to hide a yawn of his own, "We'll start searching again soon. Meet us at Genkai's at 9:00 AM. Oyasumi." He ran for his house, looking forward to plopping down on his soft bed. 

* * * * *

The night air was cool on Hiei's face as it blew across the sky. He was sitting comfortably on his usual branch outside of Kurama's window. The fire demon was exhausted from the excitements of the day, but he could not sleep. His thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to stop them, always wandered to Kurama. For the umpteenth time, Hiei's gaze traveled to Kurama's window, and for the umpteenth time, his gaze was met with a dark, empty room. He sighed and attempted to fall asleep again. 

_You know why you can't stop thinking about him, don't you?_ The voice was back and as annoying as before. 

_Leave me alone. _

I won't leave you alone until you accept your feelings for Kurama. 

I told you, I don't have any feeling for him, except as a partner. 

Admit it, you love him. 

No, I don't. 

Yes, you do. 

No, I don't. 

Yes, you do. 

No, I don't! Hiei sighed loudly and placed a hand over his forehead. _I must be going insane. I'm arguing with myself._ He almost laughed at the situation. _And even if I did love him, he would never love me back. No one could ever love a Forbidden Child._

End of Chapter Three

* * *

A little bit longer this time and some conflict is added into the plotline. Hope you liked it. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Born of Blood: Chapter Four**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"I see that you remember me, Kurama," the man, Hikoku, said, "I'm flattered that of all the lovers you took, I was one of the few that was remembered." 

"It's great to see you too, Kiyoshi," Kurama replied in a sarcastic tone. 

"I'm not Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi died the day you left him! I'm Hikoku now." After a few moments, the man calmed down. "Sorry about losing my composure like that, but then again, it's not everyday someone receives a visit from the infamous Youko Kurama." 

"As if I had a choice," Kurama said dryly. 

The man chuckled and then turned his gaze to the female youkai standing behind Kurama. "Evangeline, why don't you go take a rest. You need to be refreshed for training tomorrow." 

"As you wish, Master," the youkai, Evangeline, said with a bow. She then exited the room silently. Kurama watched as she left. 

"Isn't she beautiful, Kurama?" Hikoku asked, "Almost as beautiful as you." 

"Yes, she is quite attractive," the youko answered, "Where did to buy her from? A whorehouse? A slave trader?" 

"Oh, she wasn't bought. She is far too special to be bought from an ordinary place, far too special." 

"Whatever. I'm sure you didn't bring me here just to talk about your new plaything. What do you want?" 

"Revenge," Hikoku said with anger, "For what you and your precious fire demon did to me." 

"Hiei? What did Hiei ever do to you?" 

"He cut off my sword arm! After that, it took me years to train and master the sword with my left arm. The many years of suffering paid off, though. I finally have enough power to end both your pathetic lives." Hikoku let out a long, maniacal laugh. 

"In your dreams," retorted the kitsune, "if you couldn't defeat us before, how can you expect to defeat us now that we have both gotten much stronger? From what I can read from you, you have yet to reach S-class." 

"That may be true, but I do have control of power beyond those of S-class. I have Evangeline and _she_ will exact my revenge." 

* * * * * 

Evangeline was just getting relaxed in her bath when she heard a knock on her door. She rose from the porcelain tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around her naked body. Her untied hair dripped a trail of water as she went to answer the knock. A female servant stood behind the door. 

"Hikoku-sama said that his orders have changed," said the girl, "My Lady is to guard and entertain Kurama-sama in his chambers tonight. Hikoku-sama reminded that no information must pass between my Lady and Kurama-sama, other than those permitted. That is all." 

"I understand," answered Evangeline. The servant bowed and left swiftly. 

The dark-haired youkai towel-dried her hair and dressed quickly. She left her hair down since it was still damp. Evangeline could have used her fire ki to dry her hair, but she didn't want to waste energy, no matter how miniscule. She dressed in a black, sleeveless nightgown that reached her knees. It was simple, but comfortable, and in case of a battle, very maneuverable. She was created for battle and must always be prepared. 

Evangeline walked silently down the dark hall leading to the prisoner's chambers. The passage was void of decorations. No tapestries of paintings hung on the stone walls. No statues stood in the hall. No rugs or carpet graced the floor. It was drab and empty in the passage but Evangeline didn't care about all that. She was just intent on following her orders. 

The door at the end of the passage, the only door in the entire passage, was locked and warded. Evangeline walked up to the door and placed a hand over the ward. She whispered a short spell that caused the wards to be engulfed in flames. The lock was no ordinary lock, either. It required a retinal scan of the person wishing to enter, in addition to a voice-coded password. 

"Password please," the mechanical voice commanded. 

"Vengence," said the youkai. _Ningen technology is quite interesting_, thought Evangeline. 

"Password accepted," the machine said. "Please stand still for retinal scan." Evangeline obeyed and a laser passed over her eyes. "Retinal scan complete. Evangeline #20010 allowed to enter." The door was unlocked. As soon as Evangeline entered the room, the door locked itself. 

The room was void of windows but warmer than the passage that led to it, both in temperature and in atmosphere. Numerous candles lit the room, making it brighter, giving it a soft glow. It was easy to see that the room was furnished to make the "guest" feel as comfortable as possible. A large, soft bed was placed on the right of the room. On the left side was a door, leading to the bathroom. Expensive rugs were laid on the floor and antique chests held a variety of exotic clothing. Vases filled with roses occupied the room. A bureau with a large mirror was placed on one side of the bed. Kurama sat in front of it, mindlessly brushing his hair. 

"Konbanwa, Kurama-san," greeted Evangeline when she saw the redhead. 

"Konbanwa," answered Kurama, mechanically, "I suspect you're here to either torture or kill me. Or maybe both." He sounded like he didn't care at all. 

"Actually, Hikoku-sama has ordered me to guard and entertain you tonight." 

"Entertain?" Kurama inquired, slightly confused. 

"Hai. I have been trained to obey and please my masters. I will do whatever you wish of me, within certain restrictions, of course." 

"You'll do anything?" 

"Hai." 

"Alright, answer me this," said Kurama, "Why do you follow Hikoku?" 

"He is my master and has been my master since before I came into existence. I must follow him." 

"Sou desu ka." 

"Are there any other questions you wish to ask me?" questioned the girl. 

"Yes. Who was the youkai that helped you attack us?" asked Kurama. "The one who controlled plants." 

"There was no other youkai. It was I who controlled the plants that tied you up," answered Evangeline. 

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "But you're a fire demon, aren't you? You used fire against Hiei." The youko was very confused. "And how is it possible that you can utilize black flames? It's a forbidden art." 

"I am both a fire demon and a plant wielder, results of an interesting heritage. The power to use black fire came from my predecessor." 

"Who were you parents?" 

"Gomen nasai. I am not allowed to divulge that information. Hikoku-sama's direct orders." 

The answer given to Kurama only made the fox more curious and suspicious. He looked carefully at the youkai who stood at the door. She had not moved since she walked in, only answering Kurama's questions with an expressionless face and a dead tone. _I can't read her at all. She shows no outward emotions. Who is she, really? I need more time to think about this._ "Well, I'm finished with my questions for now," Kurama lied, "If you don't mind, I'm a little tired and would like to get some sleep." 

"Of course," answered Evangeline. _Sleep tight...Father._

The candles were blown out and the room was filled with darkness. 

* * * * *

Hikoku took a sip of the blue-colored liquor in his glass. He was sitting back in his throne, pondering on upcoming events. His lips curved upwards into a smile when he thought of the amount of pain and suffering he will cause to the demonic couple. 

_How will Hiei react when I kill Kurama in front of him?_ wondered the demon lord, _And what about Evangeline? How will they like being killed by their own blood-born?_ Hikoku laughed at his own genius. "I will enjoy this thoroughly." He prepared himself for bed, eagerly awaiting the near future. 

* * * * *

Green eyes blinked in the darkness. The owner of said eyes could not fall asleep. He was in enemy territory, a prisoner, and he was being constantly watched by never-wavering blood-red eyes. It was enough to make anyone uncomfortable, even the millennia-old-youko. _I've got to figure out some way to get out of here, and quickly. But how?_

"Kurama-san, if you can't sleep, I can provide you with something to soothe you," suggested Evangeline. 

"No, that's quite all right," Kurama answered quickly, "I'm fine, thank you." _How did she know I was awake? She may be more powerful than I previously thought, if she could sense that._

"Might I suggest a mild sedative, to help you relax?" asked the girl, "I could grow something for you." 

"I said I was all right. Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?" Kurama asked, on guard and very suspicious. _What's she trying to do? Poison me?_

"I was ordered to guard and entertain you. Anything that causes you distress, I will try to eliminate. That is all." 

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I can fall asleep without any help. So, if you don't mind, please stop talking and allow me to rest." 

"As you wish." 

_Getting out of here will be harder than I predicted. Hiei, where are you?_

* * * * *

Only when she felt the steady flow of Kurama's ki, indicating that he was truly asleep, did Evangeline move from her position at the door. She slowly and quietly walked to the redhead's bedside. The girl stared at the sleeping figure with an expressionless face. However, she felt a pull towards the slumbering youko, an invisible force attracting her to the person whose blood flows through her veins. 

_What is this feeling?_ Evangeline subconsciously reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from Kurama's face. She abruptly stopped when she realized what she was doing. _This is ridiculous. I was not meant to feel anything, especially for my father, the enemy of my creator. I was created to serve my master and after all this, my purpose in this world will be fulfilled._

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Wow, this is really going slowly... I'll work on that. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Born of Blodd: Chapter Five**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," a sad-looking Botan said, "but we couldn't find Kurama's location. We're still working on it, but so far, nothing; not even a clue. He could be anywhere." 

"K'so!" swore Yusuke, "Well, at least we know he's not dead, or else his soul would have went to the Reikai." Botan shifted on her oar uncomfortably, which disturbed Yusuke. "What is it?" 

"Anou...his soul may have been absorbed or captured somehow." 

"NANI?!?" screamed the teenager, which caused the ferry girl to cringe. "How?" 

"We found a file for a youkai by the name of Hikoku and, apparently, he can absorb souls into his body, sealing them away for as long as he wishes. This may be the Hikoku that Hiei mentioned." 

"Great. Just great," exclaimed Yusuke sarcastically, "What can we do if Kurama's soul was absorbed?" 

"We're still researching on it, but don't worry, we'll come up with something. We'll get Kurama back." 

"Yeah, we won't give up." 

A black shadow flitted away in the background, unnoticed by both speakers. 

* * * * *

_Well well, now can you deny your feelings for the fox?_ That voice was back again and as persistent as ever. Hiei, who, just moments ago, was listening to Yusuke's conversation with Botan, scowled as he jumped from branch to branch. _Can you honestly say that you don't care about what happens to Kurama's life and soul?_

_Urusai!_ Hiei screamed at the voice mentally. _Of course I care. Kurama is a great warrior and partner. It would be a waste if his life was lost and even a greater tragedy if his soul was absorbed. He doesn't deserve that._

_You're getting to the truth, but you're still lying to yourself, Hiei,_ the voice replied. _Is Kurama only a partner to you, a warrior?_

_He's...also a friend._ The reply was hesitant. 

_Only a friend? Nothing more?_

_Yes, nothing more! It could never be more than just friendship between us._

_How do you know, Hiei? You haven't even tried. In fact, you've tried very hard for it not to happen. You might be pleasantly surprised, if you just gave it a chance._ With that, the voice faded away and disappeared from Hiei's mind. 

_Che! I don't have time for this now. The fox is still in enemy territory, dead for all I know. If he is still alive, I have to find him quickly._ Hiei continued his search for the redhead. 

* * * * *

Evangeline came to a halt at the gigantic tree where her 20-mile run began. Her speed, agility, and endurance have greatly improved. She completed her run in only five minutes, three minutes faster than the previous day, and without a rest, she moved on to the next part of her morning training: combat techniques. Because she easily defeated the previous group of 400 youkai, 100 more soldiers were added to provide her with more of a challenge. On Gento's mark, the army attacked the female youkai simultaneously. Evangeline immediately switched to battle mode, showing no hesitation or mercy to the pathetic band of low-class youkai. Her combat skills were unmatched by anyone in the army, and only after four hours did the group finally manage to detain the fierce youkai. Of course, if Evangeline were allowed to use her powers, none of the youkai would have stood a chance. 

_Pathetic,_ thought Evangeline, _I don't know how Hikoku-sama can put up with such a weak army._ Even though, she could not help but enjoy battling them every morning. They provided her with a source of outlet, a place to release all her aggressions and boredom. 

Battling a group of soldiers may be fun, but nothing compares to the target practices. This was where Evangeline could truly have fun, using her abilities to the fullest. 200 Makai rodents were turned loose on the practice grounds and she had to kill every single one of them in one minute. It may not have been a very serious training method but that was precisely why Evangeline loved it so much. It provided Evangeline with a chance to kill, using her powers, while allowing her to experiment with her techniques without fear. The rodents were large, fast, and sneaky creatures, but by using her tracking skills and her incredible speed, she was able to find them easily. She shot them with balls of fire from a distance of twenty feet. She didn't miss once. The entire test was completed in forty-five seconds. 

"Evangeline, that's all for today. You may rest for thirty minutes and then report back to me on the training grounds. Understood?" commanded Gento. 

"Hai." 

Gento left and Evangeline promptly jogged back to her room to take a nice, long shower. She stripped out of her workout clothes and stepped into the giant tub. The water slid down her toned body, refreshing her and cooling her down from the morning exercises. The feeling of cool water was so delightful on her skin that she allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts, forgetting everything else in the world in her moment of relaxation. _This is the only time that I can truly be relaxed and comfortable._ Evangeline sighed, turned off the water, and then reached for the towel hanging next to her. _Well, I don't want to be late reporting back to Gento._

Five minutes later, Evangeline was all dressed and ready. This time, she took the effort to dry her hair and put it up to its usual ponytail, wanting to be presentable to her commander. She dressed in a simple dress, short, with slits to provide maximal flexibility. The dress was black, of course, with a halter, instead of sleeves or straps. However, what made this dress stand out from an ordinary one was the red dragon that coiled around the entirety of the article of clothing. Also, the dress was resistant against fire, to prevent her it from burning up during practice or battle. All of Evangeline's clothes were made to be fireproof, after numerous incidents when she was just beginning to control her powers. She put on her boots and walked to meet Gento. 

* * * * *

"Our little weapon's powers have grown tremendously, haven't they, Gento?" Hikoku smirked at his question, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, Master," bowed Gento, "However, with all due respect, she still has far to go. Her control over the fire aspects of her powers has indeed improved immensely, but she still has trouble controlling plants. Her powers are far superior than all the plant wielders we have here that she can only achieve their limit, not hers. This may provide a problem." Gento paused to wait for his master's reply. 

"On the contrary, this poses as no problem at all." Hikoku surprised the figure standing before him. "Actually, it is quite convenient. I want Evangeline to be accompanying Kurama after her morning training from now on. I imagine he will want to spend most of his time in the garden, where Evangeline may pick up a trick or two." 

"Yes, my lord," Gento bowed as he replied, "Brilliant, as usual. It shall be done as you ordained." He bowed once again and promptly left the room to execute his new orders. 

"And so it begins." The laughter that followed was pure evil. 

* * * * *

"I'm allowed to leave this room?" Kurama asked in a puzzled and suspicious tone. 

"Hai. You may travel as far as the courtyard garden," replied Evangeline. 

"I'm assuming you will be accompanying me," Kurama said. 

"Of course. Hikoku-sama said that you couldn't be left alone outside this room. And the wards will have to be reapplied on your person." 

"Naturally," sighed Kurama, "Well, this may be some kind of trick but it's better than being locked up in this room all the time. Let's go." 

After the youkai reapplied the wards and activated them, Evangeline opened the locked door and the two figures walked out of the room, with Kurama in the front and Evangeline behind him. They walked silently down the dreary corridor and turned at the corner unto a path. The path led to the elevators, since Kurama's chamber was high up on a tower. The kitsune hit the down button and the elevator descended. 

"Where do you wish to go, Kurama-san?" asked Evangeline. 

"You mentioned that I could go to the courtyard garden," answered Kurama, "I want to see it." 

"As you wish. Follow me, if you please." 

The elevator doors opened at the lowest floor and the two figures walked out, this time with Evangeline leading the way. She led the redhead down the hallway and turned left into an open area with a stone path. At the end of the path was a wall of rose thorns, blocking the way. The female youkai walked up to the thorns and waved her hand, commanding the plant to provide passage. The wall of thorns obeyed and moved to create a doorway for their mistress, and her guest. 

"After you, Kurama-san." Evangeline stepped aside to allow Kurama to walk through the doorway. 

"Arigatou," Kurama said as he entered the garden, quickly followed by Evangeline. 

The garden was nothing like the rest of the fortress grounds. It was lively and colorful, filled with life and spirit. The entire garden was surrounded by walls of roses, enclosing the sanctuary from the rest of the depressing atmosphere. Roses of all colors carpeted the garden floor: red, pink, white, yellow, blue, and even black. Plants of other varieties also occupied the garden. Tulips, daisies, peonies, orchids, practically any kind of flowers one can imagine thrived in the paradise. The aroma of the flowers filled the air, mixing and combining, forming a unique scent. It was this aroma that helped to calm Kurama and made him forget for a minute that he was a prisoner. He was free among his beloved plant life. 

Kurama turned around and faced Evangeline. "This is a beautiful garden. Whose is it?" 

"It belongs to Hikoku-sama, just like everything in and around this fortress," answered Evangeline. 

"I refuse to believe that someone like Hikoku created something this peaceful and beautiful," retorted Kurama. 

"I did not say that Hikoku-sama created it. I only answered your question: Hikoku-sama owns this garden. It was I who created it." 

"You?" 

"Is it so hard to believe? I told you I could control plants." 

"Forgive me, I'm just very surprised," explained Kurama. "You stated before that you liked the sight of blood and death, but here you've created a garden full of life and beauty. It's a very large contrast." 

"We all have our secrets." 

"Indeed." Kurama walked up to the closest rose to him and felt its petals. The rose happened to be red, the exact shade of his hair. He bent a little to get a closer look of the flower. "This rose is beautiful but it doesn't have the healthy shine that my roses have." 

"I know," admitted Evangeline, "My powers over plants are not as advanced or developed as I would like them to be. All the plant wielders here are far too weak to do half the things I am capable of, so I have had a difficult time developing my abilities. This garden is the result of my efforts. Although not perfect, it is a start." 

"I'm not condemning or criticizing you; I was simply noting the details," said Kurama. "If you would like, I could show you how to make these roses look healthier. It'd provide me with something to do while I'm a prisoner here." _And an opportunity for me to be free from these wards outside the chambers._

"I would like that. I will ask Hikoku-sama for permission," answered Evangeline. _The plan is working already. He's fallen for the trap and now I will discover all his secrets._

"Of course." 

End of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 6

**Born of Blood: Chapter Six**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

_Damn it! I've searched everywhere and there's still no trace of that fox._ An angry and frustrated Hiei paused in his exercise. Due to his feeling of helplessness, he had built up great amounts of anger, which he released by brutally mutilating a poor maple tree. _Where_ is _he?_ It's been more than twenty-four hours since Kurama has be abducted and none of the Reikai Tantei has been able to find a trace of the kitsune. Koenma had ordered most of the Reikai staff to search for Kurama's whereabouts, but as of the moment, nothing. _Where could Hikoku be holding him?_ Then it hit Hiei. _Of course! That bastard loves mountains. Why didn't I think of it before? His hideout must be at a nearby mountain._

Ironically, the closest mountain was Mount Hiei. It was almost like a signal beckoning Hiei closer and closer to the prize: Kurama. He tore off his bandana and opened his Jagan to scan the area. What he found was a gigantic void near the base of the mountain. The little fire demon burst into a full run towards the mountain, hoping that his analysis was correct. _I'll find you, Kurama._

* * * * *

"Dr. Sumari, someone or something is approaching our area," a female voice reported. 

The aforementioned man stepped forward and looked through the periscope-like object, staring into the wilderness. The speaker, Akuma, stood behind him in silence. 

"It would appear so, but it's moving at a very fast speed," replied the doctor. "I don't know how we can get its attention." 

After Evangeline #20010 was proved successful, Hikoku, as to prevent them from creating something stronger to use against him and Evangeline, captured all the scientists and assistants of the experiment. Hikoku could not risk them exposing any of Evangeline's little weaknesses and secrets. They were also an immediate source of knowledge, if anything should go wrong with their creation. Shinji Yamamoto, Koga Sumari, Sazuki Yuuto, and Akuma Shineko were all rounded up and put into a dungeon below a secluded area on Hikoku's property. They were left alone there, only given food and water three times a day. Since they were only four lowly, weak ningens, they needed no guards or supervision. That was Hikoku's mistake. The four of them banded together to plan a way out. They built the periscope object and slowly punctured a hole in the ceiling, allowing them to look at the outside world. A month after their capture they discovered that there was a disabled trapdoor ten feet from their cell. All they needed was to attract a passerby to go down the trapdoor and release them. The four knew of the slim possibility that their plan would be successful, but it was their only ray of hope. They were getting weaker by the day and slowing dying. 

"Doctor, we _must_ get its attention: it may be our only hope," said Sazuki, "I don't know how much longer Dr. Yamamoto can last down here. His pulse is already weak and it's getting weaker by the second." 

"I _know_!" yelled Koga, "But how?" 

The weakened body lying on the dungeon floor shifted a little, reaching for something in the bag serving as a pillow. His hand scrambled to find something inside the bag and his eyes lit up when his hand found it. When his hand came back from underneath the pouch it held a flare gun. "Heh, I never thought I'd have to use this," said the man. 

"Doctor Yamamoto!" exclaimed Sazuki. "This could very well save us!" 

"Hurry, Sazuki. We have to fire the flare before the figure gets away." 

"Hai." 

The three standing figures took the periscope down from the hole they punctured and replaced it with the flare gun. They waited a few seconds and then fired it. It made a resonating bang and then the flare flew up to the sky. They all watched through the little hole, praying that the mysterious figure would see it and come to their rescue. 

* * * * *

Hiei slowed down when he heard the bang and saw the flare flying through the air. He immediately ran towards the origin of the flare, hoping that it was Kurama trying to send a signal. He arrived to the place where the flare was fired but he only found trees and plants. He looked around and saw no people and no buildings. What's more important: no Kurama. He turned to leave and continue his run towards Mount Hiei. 

"Hey, down here! Down here!" Voices started screaming from the vicinity. Hiei turned back again when he heard the voices. The fire demon looked down and found a hole the size of a CD. He crouched down to get a closer look and upon inspection, he could see figures on the other side of the hole. "Who's there?" Hiei asked. 

"Oh, thank goodness you saw us!" spoke one of the voices, a female one. 

"Answer my question: who's there?" repeated the Jaganshi. 

"We are human scientists, kept prisoner here by Lord Hikoku," answered another voice, this time a male one. 

"And why would Hikoku want to imprison a bunch of ningen scientist?" asked Hiei. 

"He needed us to create him a weapon, a genetic weapon," answered another female voice, different from the first. 

"We were wondering if you could perhaps release us?" the male voice spoke, Koga, again. "We are weak and dying. One of us can't last any longer." "And why should I care whether you die or not?" the demon brutally asked. 

"Do you wish to find Hikoku's hideout?" asked the second female voice, Akuma. 

"I already know where it is," answered Hiei. 

"Then do you wish to know Evangeline's weaknesses?" asked Akuma. "I'm assuming you're after Hikoku, but you'll never defeat Evangeline without knowing her secrets. She's perfect." 

"Speak, woman! Tell me her secrets." 

"Not before you release us." 

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that? Blast a bigger hole and crush you all?" 

"There's a trapdoor about ten feet away from this opening. You can use that to get down here." 

"And how am I supposed to get out with all of you alive? I assume this prison is monitored." 

"You're a demon, aren't you?" asked Sazuki, "Can't you just use your powers or something?" 

"Hn, typical ningen," Hiei snorted, "I'm a demon, not a god. I can't just wave my hand and make things happen magically." 

It was Shinji Yamamoto who spoke next. "There are no guards down here but there are indeed monitors. However, I believe I can disable them, giving us a period of time before they realize our trick. It will hopefully be long enough for you to rescue us." He stopped to await Hiei's answers. 

"And if I can't rescue you all in the allotted time?" 

"Then we'll die. It's as simple as that," answered Koga. 

"Che, fine," agreed the fire demon, "but if you betray me, you'll die a much more painful death than you would face in the dungeon." 

"We understand," said Shinji, "Thank you." 

That said, the scientist went to work, following Dr. Yamamoto's every command. The technology Hikoku used to monitor them was ancient, for the demon lord spent the majority of his wealth creating Evangeline. The cameras stilled used simple VHS cassettes to record everything, rewinding when it has reached the end of the tape. When that happens, the viewing screens being watched by Hikoku's henchmen will turn blank. Shinji planned to use that to their advantage. 

It was not difficult to override the system. They simply waited to hear the hum of the tape rewinding and then covered the camera lens with black paint. It was a primitive method but it got the job done. As soon as the paint covered the lens, Hiei sprung into action. He slid down the chute, into the cell, and grabbed the captives, two at a time, and ran up the chute again. It was a laborious task, as Hiei was not the strongest of demons. With his short stature, he had trouble carrying two humans at his side while running up a narrow, slippery passage. Fortunately, the chute was just wide enough to fit three decent-sized people. Hiei managed to bring all of them to the surface within five minutes. 

All the ex-captives breathed a lung full of the fresh air of freedom, but Hiei, being the impatient demon that he was, did not give them the time to enjoy their newfound freedom. "Now, speak, ningen. I want to know all of Evangeline's secrets." He slowly unsheathed his katana, reminding them the consequences of betrayal. 

"We will not say a word until we are absolutely safe," retorted Sazuki. 

"You do realize that I don't need _all_ of you alive to tell me her secrets; all I need is one." He checked the sharpness of his sword to emphasize his point. 

Akuma stepped forward. "I'll stay here and hold our end of the bargain," she said, "All I ask is that you find them a safe place to stay until this nightmare is over." 

"Very well. Go two miles south-east of here and you will find a temple with an old woman and a young girl. Tell them Hiei sent you and they won't hurt you." 

"Thank you." Akuma watched as her colleagues departed for the temple. Only when they disappeared from eyesight did she turn to face Hiei. "Now, where should I begin? You probably want to know who she is, don't you?" 

"That's a good place to start." 

"First of all, Evangeline was not born; she was created." 

"Created? What do you mean?" 

"Just that. She did not have a mother or father; she was born of blood." Akuma paused to prepare for the long story ahead of her. "We group of scientists were "hired" to undergo this highly secretive project. We were given specific guidelines to follow and follow them we must. Our lives were not the only ones on the line." 

Hiei stopped her with a look but then looked away. "So far, your story seems plausible, except for one thing: what's a shape-shifter like you doing here in the Ningenkai, working for a dangerous youkai criminal?" The fire demon did not need to turn his head to picture the shocked expression on Akuma's face. "There's no need for you to mask your youki anymore; it was already leaking out when I arrived at the dungeon." 

The female sighed and did as she was told. "I suppose my secret is out." Hiei nodded, indicating for her to continue. "I'm a spy nicknamed "Little Devil". I was supposed to infiltrate the project and sabotage it." 

"You mean destroy it?" 

"Yes, if it was absolutely necessary. My mission was to steal the weapon named Evangeline, but if I was not successful, I was to destroy everything that was at all connected to the project. As you can see, I failed." 

"Hn, no kidding," snorted Hiei, "Is this all you have for me?' 

"Oh no, this is only the beginning." 

End of Chapter Six

* * *

It's a pretty boring chapter but something had to happen for Hiei. It'd be too easy if he just went and magically defeated Hikoku. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Born of Blood: Chapter Seven**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"Just concentrate your youki into that one spot to make the rose petals bigger and brighter," instructed Kurama. After Evangeline received permission from Hikoku to take lessons from Kurama, they began the tutoring sessions. They had been going at it for about two hours, and Evangeline was showing fast improvement. The garden was already filled with shimmering flowers. 

"Like this?" asked Evangeline as she closed her eyes and released her powers. The rose in question immediately began to grow and bloom, spreading its larger-than-ordinary petals. The strong aroma of roses filled the air, mixing into the already perfumed atmosphere. _Hikoku-sama, your plan is working brilliantly._ "I see. So that's how you do it." 

"You're a fast learner," commented Kurama, "You've already mastered so many techniques in under two hours." _Thank goodness these are only miniscule techniques. No need to make my enemy even stronger._

"I have a good teacher." Evangeline cracked a smile, but as soon as she realized it, the smile disappeared. 

"Why don't you smile?" the fox inquired. "The only time I've even heard of any kind of emotion coming from you was when you found Hiei and me." 

"Kurama-san, I am a fighter, a killer. My only purpose is to serve my master and be his weapon. What use are emotions to me? I may have gotten a little excited during our battle, but that's it, nothing else." 

"I see..." 

"Now, if we are finished for the day, Hikoku-sama requested that you wash up before you join him for dinner." Evangeline stood up from her crouched position and patted the dirt from her clothes. 

"Hikoku wants me to join him for dinner?" Kurama suddenly felt a chill down his spine. _What's he planning now?_

Evangeline nodded and indicated for the kitsune to follow her back to his room. The walk up to the tower was silent; Kurama was too busy pondering what Hikoku was up to, and Evangeline was content in remaining speechless. They returned to the elevator and it ascended to the appropriate floor. The two figures, father and daughter, stepped out of the elevator and walked down the path, onto the corridor. Once they reached the door to Kurama's room, Evangeline whispered the password, so as not to reveal it to the captive, and proceeded with the rest of the security procedure. The door opened and Kurama stepped into his prison once again. Evangeline followed him into the room. She let the door lock itself behind them. 

"The clothes that Hikoku-sama ordered for you are on the bed," said the female demon. 

Kurama walked over to the bed and looked at the clothing that was placed on it. It was a beautiful, white Chinese tunic with elaborate red embroideries stitched all over the fabric. The tunic was accompanied with an equally beautiful sash made of red silk. The ensemble was chosen with impeccable taste and complimented Kurama very well. "It's quite beautiful," Kurama finally admitted out loud. 

"My master will be very pleased to hear that," replied Evangeline, "Now, if you will please, a bath has been drawn up for you. It'll get cold if you don't get in soon." 

"Thank you." The red-haired kitsune walked passed Evangeline and into the bathroom. Everything was prepared for him: the bath, the towels, a robe, everything. _At least Hikoku has some manners._ He proceeded to undress from the dirty clothes. _It'll feel great to be clean again. I've been in these clothes for far too long._ Kurama slipped into the bath water, and was almost instantly relaxed by the soothing feel of the liquid on his bare skin. He let out a long sigh and sank further into the comforting bath. He scrubbed all the film and dried sweat from his exhausted body, and then went on to lather his hair with rose-scented shampoo. After ever inch of his body was cleansed from the toils of the past day or so, he drained the tub of the water and refilled it with clean, warm water. He soaked in it and relaxed, thinking of ways to escape his current imprisonment. 

_Well, today wasn't a complete waste._ With the wards taken off, Kurama had the opportunity to gauge Evangeline's youki level. _She's definitely at S-level, perhaps even higher. How did Hikoku ever attain such a power youkai as a servant? I think the easiest way to defeat him would be to turn his weapon against him. If I could just find out how he's controlling her..._ Kurama allowed himself to get lost in that train of thought. 

* * * * *

As soon as Kurama disappeared behind the closed door of the bathroom, Evangeline left the room to report to his master. She stopped to change the vocal password for the door, a procedure enforced by Hikoku long ago. She walked briskly to her master's chamber and knocked on the shut door. 

"Enter," the voice behind the door answered. 

Evangeline turned the knob and pushed open the door. The room was elaborately furnished, unlike the throne room. There was a gigantic king-sized bed placed in the center of the rear wall. Huge draperies and tapestries hung on the neatly painted walls. There were also numerous mirrors scattered throughout the room. A sofa and loveseat were against the left wall and a large futon was against the right. A rack of weapons and restraints stood by the bed, along with a massive black chest. Carpet and rugs were spread out on the floor and bright candles lit up the room. Hikoku was propped up on his bed, bare from the waist up and covered by the sheets from the waist down. 

"How did it go, my beautiful weapon?" asked the demon on the bed. 

"Just as you hoped, Hikoku-sama," answered Evangeline, bowing a little to show respect and submission. "He willingly showed his techniques for controlling his plant ki." 

"They were all pretty trivial acts, right?" remarked Hikoku. 

"Of course, Master. From that I can adapt it to better suit me in battle." 

Hikoku smiled. "I knew it was worth the effort to enhance your intelligence. Well done, my pet. Go and get ready for the next event." 

"Yes, my lord." Evangeline bowed and left the room. 

* * * * *

"Wait, you're telling me that what's-her-name Evangeline was genetically created in a tube?" inquired Hiei. For the past fifteen minutes, he had been sitting on top of a nearby tree, listening to the amazing story of the girl who kidnapped Kurama, and it wasn't over yet. 

"Not only was she genetically created, she was also genetically enhanced," added Akuma, "Therefore, she is far more advanced than a normal living being, physically and mentally; she's faster, stronger, and smarter." 

"Hn, I see. This has been an interesting tale but it doesn't help me at all. You promised secrets and all I got was bedtime story." 

"Impatient, aren't we? Alright, here they are. Although Evangeline #20010 attained both the ability of wield fire and to control plants through the original blood samples, those are not her only powers. Somehow, a third control was extracted from the blood and given to her. I do not know what it is, for it was the top most secret, but be forewarned, it does exist and it may hit you when you least expect it. Secondly, she is powerful, but since she was only created a month ago, give or take a week, she has not had the adequate amount of time to truly develop her powers to their highest potential. Meaning, though she is powerful, she's not as powerful as she can be. Lastly, and possibly the most important fact, the key to her imprisonment is the circlet she wears around her forehead. That is how Hikoku is controlling her and that is why Evangeline obeys his every word without hesitation or thought. Destroy that and she will become confused, giving you a momentary distraction to finish her off." Akuma's voice finally stilled. 

"An advantage. So all I need to do is destroy that piece of jewelry. Hn, sounds easy enough." 

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Hiei," warned Akuma, "Remember that Evangeline's speed is far greater than any normal being. From what I could discern from the blood samples, one of her "parents" was already faster than the average human eye could see; the other "parent" wasn't a slowpoke, either." 

Hiei flipped through all the information in his head and pieced together some broken pieces. _Created by Hikoku, who's out for revenge, blood of two demons: one fire and one plant. Something seems suspicious._ "Whose blood were used to create Evangeline?" Hiei finally asked. 

"We were never given that information. Apparently, Hikoku wanted to keep that a secret," answered the female "scientist." 

Again, Hiei replayed all the information he had gathered since the attack. _Dark red hair, red eyes, slender build. Controls both fire and plant._ Hiei's eye widened visibly when it suddenly hit him full-force. _Impossible! Evangeline couldn't have been made from our blood! I won't believe it._ But deep inside, Hiei knew it was true. It couldn't have made any more sense. Everything fit. _Kisama! So, she's the creation of Kurama's blood and mine...kind of like our child._ Hiei immediately stopped that train of thought for he was unprepared to go down that road of future possibilities. 

"Hiei, don't you think we should do something to protect ourselves from Hikoku's henchmen? They must be everywhere by now, searching for us missing scientists," Akuma suggested to the perturbed fire demon. "Plus, it's getting dark and we should really camp out somewhere." 

"You may camp out wherever you wish but I am going to Hikoku's lair." 

"You mustn't," cried the female spy, "Hikoku's fortress is deep within the forest and at the base of Mt. Hiei. The winding paths are dangerous and guarded. In the dark, you'll be caught for sure. It would be better if you waited until sunrise." 

"And let Kurama die?" screamed Hiei. 

"Hikoku is a perverted youkai who enjoys the sight of suffering. I can almost assure you that he won't kill your acquaintance until you arrive to watch it." 

Hiei thought it over and found reason in what she said. He reluctantly agreed and they quickly found a cave to settle for the night. The fire demon raised a kekkai around the cave, strong enough to keep out anything below S-class. Akuma quickly fell asleep due to extreme exhaustion, but Hiei lied awake, thinking of how he was going to defeat his own blood-born. 

_Can I kill my own blood's creation?_

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

It's finally getting somewhere. Yay! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Born of Blood: Chapter Eight**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

After Evangeline conversed with her master, she returned to Kurama's room, just in time to see him finish putting on the final touches on his wardrobe. The clothes looked absolutely stunning on him. His fiery red hair stood out from the starkly white cloth and it brought out the green in his eyes. The red embroideries and sash matched perfectly with Kurama's flowing hair. All in all, he was one hot fox. They left for dinner as soon as Evangeline finished preparing him to leave his confinements. 

Normally, strips of wards would have been put on the kitsune, but this time the wards used were a bit different. Instead of strips of paper placed strategically over Kurama's body, Evangeline placed wards made entirely out of ki on Kurama. This method takes a large amount of youki and an equally large amount of skill and control. However, after Evangeline completed with the application of wards, she was neither tired nor weak. It seemed to have no visible affect on her, much to Kurama's surprise and dismay. 

After several twists and turns, Kurama and Evangeline found themselves paused before a great set of door, waiting for a confirmation by the occupant. A low voice telling them to enter was heard soon after and Evangeline pushed open the doors. She indicated that Kurama was to enter first, and Kurama, being the prisoner, had no choice but to obey. The female youkai closed the door after them and locked it. 

"Ah, my dear Kurama," said Hikoku. He was sitting at the dinning table that was newly added for the occasion. "I've been waiting for you. Please come and join me for dinner." 

"And if I refuse?" asked Kurama. 

"That's not an option," Hikoku answered with a smile. 

"Thought so." Kurama walked to the only empty chair at the table and sat down directly opposite of Hikoku. 

Hikoku smiled again as the fox sat down. He turned his glance towards Evangeline, who stayed at the locked doors. "My pet, you know what to do. Stand outside and make sure we're not disturbed." 

"Yes, Master." She turned, opened the doors, and stepped outside. Soon after the doors were closed, the sound of the locks clicking could be heard. 

"Now, where were we?" Hikoku stared at Kurama with a look that made the latter very uncomfortable. "Ah yes, dinner. I hope you don't mind some escargot for dinner, I simply love it." 

"I'm sure a slimy creature like yourself wouldn't mind dining on one of your own kind," Kurama answered bitterly. 

Instead of getting angry, Hikoku chuckled. "Well, as long as you don't object." 

The meal was already prepared and served on the table. Kurama looked at the food with suspicion, scanning it for any hint of poison or drugs. Being a master in plants and all forms of poisonous flowers and herbs, he quickly deducted that the food was safe to eat. Kurama took a small bite, and surprisingly, the escargot was prepared expertly. It was quite delicious, in fact. He continued to eat the finely cooked meal, making the most of his "stay" at the fortress. 

"I'm glad you like it," declared Hikoku, happily eating his own meal. "I knew a high-class youko like yourself would enjoy some fine cuisine." He smiled a devious smile, as if he knew something that the youko did not. 

_He's up to something,_ thought Kurama, _I just know it._

The two ate in silence for minutes. Kurama was busy studying his enemy's every move while Hikoku continued with his meal, never losing that smile of his. Just when Kurama thought he was going to lose his patience with the demon in front of him, Hikoku put down his utensils and looked intently at the fox. 

"You're probably going crazy right now, trying to figure out what I'm up to, aren't you?" asked the demon lord. 

"Hn. You assume too much," lied Kurama. 

"Perhaps," answered Hikoku. He got up from his seat and walked to the sofa in the room, and promptly sat down. "I called you here to tell you a secret, actually. I thought that you would be amused." 

"A secret? What secret?" 

"Something that concerns you, that fire demon of yours, and my precious pet Evangeline." That smile was still on Hikoku's face. Kurama remained silent. "You asked where I acquired such a beauty as Evangeline," he continued, "but I refused to answer you then. I'll answer you now: I created her, from your blood and Hiei's." 

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. _She's a creation of our blood? Impossible!_

The dark demon laughed when he saw Kurama's surprised expression. "Impossible? No, I assure you, it's quite possible. Ningen science and Makai technology can do wonders if you set your mind to it. The result is the perfect weapon." 

"Even if what you say is true, why are you telling me all this?" asked the fox. 

"Because I wanted you to know before you died. Or should I say, before your daughter kills you and your little fire demon." The smile grew bigger and more cynical. 

* * * * *

"Look! I think I see the temple." 

Dr. Yamamoto and the rest of the scientists let out a big sigh of relief upon seeing the simple yet welcoming temple. They had traveled nonstop since parting from their rescuer and fellow scientist. The group was weary and tired, but they were too fearful to stop walking, for their captors could attack them at any moment. Their only refuge was the temple Hiei spoke of to them. 

A figure ran out from inside the temple grounds. "Who are you people?" asked Yusuke. He seemed calm, but he was ready to go into battle mode in a moment's notice. 

"Please don't hurt us," Sazuki answered quickly, "We're only scientists. I believe one of your friends said that we would be safe here." 

Yusuke's eyes widened. "One of my friends? Was he a redhead?" 

"No, I believe his name was Hiei." 

"That bastard!" another voice entered the conversation, this one a bit more high-pitched. Soon, Kuwabara, the owner of the voice, walked up to the group. "Where is that shrimp?" 

"Please," inquired Koga, "may we go inside and sit down? We are all very tired and Dr. Yamamoto here is very weak. We'll tell you whatever you want inside." 

"Deal," said Yusuke. He walked over to the sickly scientist and supported him as they began to head inside. "Follow me." 

* * * * *

Evangeline, being the ever-obedient servant, stood guard outside of Hikoku's chamber. It was a tedious task but whatever the master ordered must be obeyed. Such was her programming and purpose in this life. _But not for long,_ thought the youkai, _Soon, I'll be free from this bind._

A surveillance guard ran towards Evangeline, panting and sweating from the exertion. He seemed to be panicked and worried, fearing for his life. The guard skidded to a stop one foot away from the female youkai and the doors. A quick breather was taken and he composed himself, preparing to report his urgent news. 

"What is it, Yoto?" demanded Evangeline, "The master specifically requested to be left alone tonight." 

"Evangeline-sama," answered the guard with a salute, "I have been sent here to inform Hikoku-sama that the prisoners have escaped." 

"So find them! They're ningens. How far could they have gotten?" 

The youkai guard struggled with the answer. "It seems that we underestimated the ningens. There's no trace of them." 

"Hn, baka. If they escaped, they didn't do it alone. They must've had outside help." 

"I must inform Hikoku-sama of this. He ordered that if anything were to happen to the prisoners, he should be told immediately." The look of fear never left Yoto's face. 

"Very well," sighed Evangeline. The girl turned and knocked on the great doors. There was silence, and then her master's voice was heard from behind the doors. "What is it?" demanded Hikoku. From the tone of his voice, Evangeline and Yoto could tell that he was trying not to get visibly angry. "I was not to be disturbed, if you remember correctly." 

"Of course, Master," Evangeline answered, "but something urgent has come up." 

There was another moment of silence. "Enter." 

The two youkai entered the room, with Yoto cowering behind Evangeline. Kurama now stared at the girl in a new light, finally seeing all the similarities between her, himself and Hiei. Her tall, slender figure obviously came from Kurama's genes, along with the reddish hair. However, the hair was tinted with black, which could only be Hiei's blood at work. The color of her eyes was the exact shade of that of the fire demon. _A perfect combination of Hiei and me._ The fox looked at Evangeline's dress, which happened to be the same one she wore when she first attacked them. _Heh, she even has my fashion sense._

"Well, what is so important that you had to interrupt me?" 

The youkai guard came out from his hiding place and said in a quivering voice, "My lord, the prisoners have escaped." He quickly slid behind Evangeline again, before he could see the anger appear on Hikoku's face. 

"What?!?" screamed Hikoku, no longer keeping his anger in check. Yoto winced behind the female youkai, now truly fearing for his life. "How could you let this happen? They only ningens!" 

Evangeline stepped aside to reveal the horrified youkai. "I-I'm very sorry, Hikoku-sama. W-w-we underestimated them, my lord." 

"Such incompetence." Hikoku took a moment to calm himself, and then looked over at Evangeline. "Angel dearest, dispose of this pathetic excuse of a youkai and then dispatch our fastest soldiers to find those escapees. And find Hiei; I'm sure he was the one to help them escape." 

"Hai." The girl turned around to face the retreating Yoto and raised her palm. Sitting on her palm was a seed. Kurama gasped when he recognized what she was holding. With a slight raise of youki from its mistress, the seed began to sprout and grow, expanding away from Evangeline's hand to form a full-grown plant. The plant, commonly called the Vampire, had a large, rather beautiful flower with shimmering red petals. However, the innermost petals were lined with rows and rows of sharp, jagged teeth. Tendrils extended away from the plant and snatched the terrified youkai from his spot. Yoto struggled and thrashed but his attempts for escape were futile as the tendrils raised him to the waiting petals. As soon as he was dropped, the petals closed in around him, creating a bulb. Screams of pain and agony were heard as the teeth crushed Yoto's body into little bits of flesh and bone. The stem greedily sucked up all the blood, hence its name, while the remains of the body stayed inside the petals to be slowly digested. Just when Kurama thought the punishment was over, Hikoku's hands began to glow a bright yellow. The glow grew to form a ball, which Hikoku released towards the bulb of the plant. A noise echoed throughout the room: not quite a scream but still as chilling. The glowing sphere returned to its master and was absorbed into his body. 

"Another soul added to the collection," Hikoku said with a smile. He turned to Kurama. "I'll have yours and your lover boy's by the end of all this." He then switched his attention to Evangeline, who was in the process of returning the Vampire back into a seed. "Precious, don't forget to dispatch those soldiers when you're done here. Oh, and make sure I'm not disturbed again; I need to punish our "guest" here for his lover's mistake." 

"Hai." And she left. 

Kurama watched her leave in amazement. The Vampire is among one of the rarest plants in the Makai, and one of the hardest to control. It's a ruthless bloodsucker, always hungering for more victims. Only a master controller could manipulate the plant like Evangeline just did. Kurama himself would have trouble with it if he were not at full power. However, the kitsune had little time to dwell on the fact as the weight of Hikoku's words finally sank in. He had just enough time to turn and see the whip slash across his chest. 

* * * * *

Evangeline waited until the troop of soldiers left before returning to her post in front of her master's room. As she neared the doors, the faint sounds of a cracking whip followed by agonizing screams caught her ears. The closer she got the louder and more intense the sounds became. The girl silently stood outside with no choice but to listen to all the pain and suffering that was happening inside the room. Even Evangeline, who reveled at the sight of blood and death, had a hard time enjoying the sound of her father in pain. She found herself wincing at every scream and cry. _Why am I feeling this? I'm not_ supposed _to feel!_ The cracks of the whip abruptly stopped and for a while the screaming did, too. However, just when Evangeline thought that the torture was over, the cries began again, this time even more agonizing than before. The female youkai closed her eyes and tried to block out all the noises coming from inside the room, but to no avail. _Please, let it end._

After what seemed like an eternity, the cries became silent for good, and the door opened. Hikoku stepped out of the room, with clothes all disheveled and hair unkempt. His body was covered by sweat, his breathing rather heavy. He turned to Evangeline, who was watching her master with a look void of expression, and said, "Get the room cleaned up before I get back." "Of course, Master." "Oh, and make sure he doesn't die tonight; I still have plans for him." With a low laugh, he left, walking slowly down the corridor until he disappeared into the darkness of the night. 

End of Chapter Eight

  


* * *

I finally finished this chapter! Whew. Anyway, the next chapter will have a lot of action (as soon as I get around to writing it). The torture/rape (yes, Kurama was raped) scene was kinda expected since Hikoku is a perverted, EVIL demon. Only makes sense. Sorry. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Born of Blood: Chapter Nine**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

It all seemed like a dream. Hiei stood within a gigantic forest, surrounded by tall, overbearing trees. What made it seem so dreamy was the fact that there was a bed made entirely out of flower petals in the middle of the forest. On the flower bed was a smiling Kurama, beckoning Hiei with his green gaze. The fire demon walked towards the redhead and sat down on the bed. The half-human then proceeded to wrap his warm arms around Hiei, enveloping him in a loving embrace. Kurama whispered a sweet 'I love you' to the man he held and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Hiei melted into the embrace and let out a contented sigh. _If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up._

That wish was broken all too soon. 

The landscape shattered into pieces and fell to the ground, disappearing as it dropped. Then the petals started to drift away, blown by a non-existent breeze. Hiei tried desperately to hold onto the redhead in front of him but as soon as all the petals vanished, so did Kurama, and Hiei was left alone in an empty dreamscape. He looked around him and for a while all he could see was darkness, but then a gigantic pair of red eyes appeared in front of him. A hand soon followed the appearance of the eyes, reaching towards the fire demon. Hiei reached for his katana, only to find that he no longer had it with him. He tried to run but the hand was already too near, enclosing itself around the miniscule demon. The red eyes seemed to laugh as the hands grasped the struggling Hiei, and then a voice filled the empty void. "Welcome to your nightmare, Father." 

Hiei woke with hand over his mouth. He was about to forcefully remove the hand from his mouth, and its owner, when he realized why it was there in the first place: they were no longer alone. He looked over at Akuma and nodded to her, indicating that she could remove her hand. She slowly removed it. They both knew what was out there: Hikoku's soldiers. It was a good thing Hiei put up the kekkai or else they would have long been discovered. 

Hiei and Akuma sat in silence inside the cave, waiting for the troops to leave from their inspection. Hiei fought the urge to rush out there and kill every single one of those bastards. However, he could not risk any more danger to Kurama, for who knows what Hikoku would do if he found out that an entire troop of his soldiers was slaughtered. Also, the fire demon wished to save all his energy to face his daughter in the inevitable battle ahead. So, gritting his teeth and masking his ki, he sat and waited in complete, utter stillness. 

"They're gone," Akuma said after what seemed like an eternity. 

"Finally," replied Hiei. He stood up from his seated position and put on the cloak that he had discarded before falling asleep. 

"Where are you going?" asked Akuma. 

"Where do you think, woman?" Hiei then strapped on his sword and put on his boots. "I'm going to the fortress." 

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" 

"Not for me." And then he disappeared in a blur of black, leaving Akuma alone inside the cavern. 

* * * * *

Evangeline slowly and carefully set the unconscious kitsune down on her bed. She would have carried the redhead to his room in the tower but it was farther than her own chamber, five doors from Hikoku's. With her unnatural speed and strength, it would not have been a great burden carrying Kurama up the tower, if he weren't so injured and weak. 

After Hikoku left, Evangeline opened the doors and entered the room to find what she already suspected: a tortured being. She quickly walked over to the bed and checked Kurama's conditions. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, unconscious. His pulse was weak, his breathing was ragged and labored, and his youki was almost undetectable. Only after she stabilized his youki did Evangeline allow herself to observe the scene before her. 

Kurama's beautiful tunic was in tatters all over the floor, no longer white but stained red with blood. Bits and pieces still remained on the fox's body but it did nothing to conceal the countless cuts and bruises covering his flesh. Deep gashes from the whip still oozed with warm, red blood. Black-and-blue bruises formed up and down his body, concentrated especially on the legs. Milky white liquid mixed with crimson between Kurama's thighs, proof of the rape that occurred. Evangeline almost turned away from the scene with nausea but she knew that if she did not act quickly, her father was going to die. 

She covered the redhead with a clean, white blanket, taking great care not to cause more pain than absolutely necessary, and picked him up gently. As she walked out the door with her important package, she saw a half-dozen of servants coming her way, no doubt to clean up Hikoku's mess. She paid no attention to them as she hurried towards her room with the dying kitsune in her arms. By the time she reached her chamber, the white blanket was already soaked in blood and again, she felt queasy just looking at the crimson color. _Who would've guessed? Me, getting sick at the sight of blood. I can't believe I'm being so pathetic._

After Evangeline set Kurama down on the soft bed, she took off the blanket that was wrapped around his body to begin the healing process. The blood-soaked blanket burst into flames and turned ashes, as Evangeline never wished to see the sight of it again. She sat down right next to the dying man and placed her hands over the wounds on his back. The girl closed her eyes and concentrated all of her powers into her hands. They began to glow an eerie blue instead of the usual red. As she moved her hands up and down Kurama's body, the cuts and bruises seemed to slowly fade and disappear. She gently flipped him over and began the process all over again until there was not a single wound left. Then, she stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to fetch a basin of water and a soft towel. She delicately cleaned off the fox's body, as a mother would do for her child, only this time, the roles were reversed. After it was all done, she covered him up with a soft, warm blanket and let him sleep. 

The time passed very slowly. Evangeline watched her father intensely from afar. She was afraid, as much as she hated to admit it, of getting close to him. Every time she's near him, foreign emotions would surface and she would get confused. And so she decided to distance herself from him as much as possible. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard him mumble something inaudible. As Evangeline drew near the bed, she made out the mumbling. He was cold. And when she studied him up close, she figured out why. With the amount of blood he lost, Kurama was unable to maintain his body heat. His skin was paler than usual and he was shivering despite the covering he had on top of him. 

Before she could think, Evangeline was sitting on the bed, hugging a bundled up Kurama, and feeding him her youki and heat. I can only do this for so long. He needs to regain control of his own body heat. Without a moment's hesitation, she swiped her sharp fingernails across her left wrist, creating a long, bleeding gash. Evangeline then brought the wrist over Kurama's mouth, which latched on immediately. The fox drank the blood thirstily, not caring where it came from, just caring that it's there to take. After some time, the color in Kurama's skin returned and he stopped shivering, but he did not stop drinking. It was too good and there was so much of it. Evangeline became weak from the blood loss and she no longer possessed the strength to detach herself from her father. She began to slump against Kurama's body and soon succumbed to the darkness. Her left arm fell from the kitsune's mouth due to gravity and Kurama, with no more arms to support his unconscious body, fell back to his sleeping position on the bed. 

* * * * *

"So that's all?" asked Yusuke. 

"Yes, I've told you everything I know," answered Koga. He was the only one still awake from the group of three. Dr. Yamamoto was far too weak that he fell asleep as soon as he entered the doors. The tall carrot-top, Kuwabara, had to carry him into a guestroom. Sazuki followed suit after a short period of time, delaying only to get some food into her system. Koga was the only one of the three to remain awake, as they did promise to answer their gracious hosts' questions. He told the young man, Yusuke, everything from how he was hired for the job to how he was imprisoned and finally to how he was release. 

"I'm assuming blood you scientists received were from Kurama and Hiei," deduced Kuwabara. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. 

"I can bet on it," said Yusuke. He walked over to the door and looked at the sitting Kuwabara. "Well, what are you waiting for? It's quite a walk from here and we'll have to be quick if we want a piece of the action." 

"Yes, I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, wi-" 

"Wait," Koga interrupted, "what about us? Are we safe here, alone in the temple?" 

"You won't be alone," explained Yusuke, "and you'll be safer here than anywhere else. Genkai-obaasan has put up shields all around the temple. No demon can enter without her knowing it." 

Koga nodded, satisfied with the answer given. 

"Well, Urameshi, are ya ready?" asked Kuwabara. 

"I was born ready. Let's go!" 

* * * * *

It was still dark when Kurama regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and studied his surroundings. It looked unfamiliar. He turned his head to the right and stared out a balcony window at the night scene, with the stars and moon still high in the sky. He turned to his left and soundlessly gasped. Evangeline, his enemy and daughter, was sleeping right next to him. Kurama studied her for a moment. She looked beautiful and angelic lying there, asleep, much like Hiei when he slept. She didn't seem like the emotionless person that she was; she just looked like a normal, teenage girl. 

His observation was cut short when she began to stir from her slumber. Evangeline's eyes fluttered open. It took a while for her sight to focus but when they finally did, she propped straight up from the bed. That was her mistake. The loss of blood and the quick change of position made her disorientated and dizzy. She would have fallen to the ground if Kurama had not caught her in time. 

"Careful there, don't act so fast," suggested Kurama. 

"Let me go," the girl demanded, embarrassed that she was even in such a situation. 

"Fine." Kurama let go as soon as he was sure she was once again stable and balanced. Evangeline stood up from the bed, slower this time, and walked shakily to the balcony. She took a seat in one of the wicker chairs and looked at everywhere except at Kurama. 

Kurama, however, was staring intently at the girl in front of him. "You saved me, didn't you?" Silence. "You shared your youki and your heat." He licked his lips and tasted the dried blood on his lips. "And your blood." 

"I was only following my orders." It was soft and expressionless. 

"You didn't have to return me to my full power to fulfill your orders, did you?" Again, silence. "Why did you risk so much to save me?" 

"I told you, I was only following my orders," she said with a hint of anger and annoyance. Evangeline finally turned to look at her father, hoping to silence him. However, what she displayed on her face was not a look of death but a look of longing. Kurama caught the look and understood. He unwrapped himself from the covers and stepped over to where Evangeline sat. The fox knelt beside the wicker chair and gazed into her blood-red eyes. 

Then, he hugged her. 

At first, Evangeline didn't know what to do. She was completely in shock. Her first reaction was to push him away and demand an explanation. But she didn't. She realized that she liked the hug. It was different from the hugs her master would give right before they had meaningless sex. The hug from Kurama was far gentler and warmer, more loving. Evangeline found herself closing her eyes and hugging back, holding tight onto her father. _Is this what it's like to feel? To have emotions?_

The knocks on the door broke her out of the trance. She firmly pushed Kurama away and stood up quickly, putting as much distance as possible between herself and the redheaded kitsune. The door opened to reveal Hikoku, properly dressed and groomed, smiling. 

"It's time, my dear." 

"Yes, Master, I understand." Without a look back at Kurama, Evangeline walked past Hikoku and out of sight. _Just when I thought I was getting through with her,_ thought Kurama. He didn't have much time to dwell on recent events, however, as Hikoku closed in on him with an evil smile. 

"It will all end tonight, Kurama. It will all end tonight." 

End of Chapter Nine

* * *

Woohoo! One more chapter left (hopefully) and then the epilogue. Please review 'cause those are the only things that are pushing me to update faster. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Born of Blood: Chapter Ten**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

Hiei raced towards the base of the mountain, a black blur darting through the forest. He met up with a few soldiers on the way but they either didn't see him or were not fast enough to raise the alarm before Hiei killed them. Regardless, the fire demon arrived at the base of Mt. Hiei within an hour. He knew he couldn't see the fortress with his eyes alone and he was right. All he saw was a large clearing at the foot of the mountain, empty and void. _Hn, I suppose I'll have to take the risk._ Hiei took off his headband and opened his Jagan, taking the chance of being discovered to find the exact location of the building. He started to emit a low level of youki and concentrated on his third eye. The scan resulted in nothing so Hiei increased the level of ki and tried again. _Hikoku's gotten smarter; this isn't just some half-assed kekkai._

"Hiei-san, long time no see." 

The voice came from behind him. Hiei whirred around and crouched into a fighting stance, his eyes alert and his hands fingering his katana. There stood Evangeline, wearing black form-fitting leggings and a dark red halter-top, accompanied by flexible black leather boots. _How did I not sense her?!?_ "Yes," answered Hiei, trying not to let his voice show any alarm, "so we meet again, Evangeline." 

"Ah, I see that you know my name already. If you so wish, you may call me Angel." She then cracked a small smile. "May I call you Father?" 

Hiei paid no attention to the little tease. "For the brief time you have left in your life, you may call me whatever you want," Hiei replied, "Now, take me to Kurama." 

"As you wish, Father." The fire demon was caught off-guard for the second time that day. _Of course, this is all a trap, and Kurama was the bait._

"If you'll please follow me." 

Evangeline calmly walked past Hiei and stepped forwards fifteen feet. The fire demon had no choice but to follow, albeit with great caution. The girl, with closed eyes, held her hands together as if in a prayer and mumbled a short chant. She then opened her eyes, waving one her hands in front of her. The kekkai immediately dropped, revealing the black fortress. Evangeline did not even look back to see if Hiei followed as she walked towards the dark castle. The normal dark glow emitted from her body and a doorway appeared on the side of the building. She walked through the doorway, leading the way for the fire demon. 

They walked in silence down the dark hallways, Evangeline in front and Hiei following closely behind, sword drawn and held tightly in his hand. The halls were barren and lowly lit, making the atmosphere very dismal. Their steps clicked and echoed down the corridor. Not a word was spoken as the two demons reached their destination: the exact same room Kurama was brought to upon his arrival. 

Hikoku was once again reclining on the bed in the center of the room, and as soon as they entered the room, Evangeline walked to her master's right side. He smiled, holding a glass of champagne with his left hand. "Welcome to my stronghold, Hiei," said Hikoku, "It has been far too long since our last meeting." He shifted slightly on the bed, unveiling a mechanical arm where there should be nothing. "How things have changed since then." He then turned to his left. 

"Wouldn't you agree, Kurama?" 

"Hiei! Get out of here now!" screamed a familiar voice. 

Hiei's eyes broadened. From the shadows came the redheaded fox, bound in chains and his powers smothered by a ki ward. He wanted to rush to the kitsune right there and then, but Hikoku's hand around Kurama's neck stopped the fire demon in his tracks. "Let him go, you bastard." 

"Bastard? I would rethink your choice of words if I were you, Forbidden Child." 

Hiei growled low in his throat and fought to control his anger, and his tongue. _I can't risk any danger to Kurama at this point._ He bit down on his pride and remained silent and still. "What do you want?" 

"I want to see you suffer and then I want to see you die." Hikoku moved himself closer to Kurama. Hiei watched his every move and fingered his katana, hoping for an opening. The demon lord caressed the redhead's cheek. Kurama fought it with every ounce of him but he could not escape the touches. Hikoku then grabbed a handful of red hair and roughly forced his tongue down the human-youko's throat. 

Hiei saw red. "How _dare_ you touch _my_ fox?!?!?!" He rushed forward, sword in hand, aiming for Hikoku's throat. He moved so quickly that there was no way Hikoku could have dodged the hit. 

The attack never hit its mark. Metal met metal in a loud clang as Hiei sword was defected to the side, barely two feet away from the still kissing pair. Evangeline stood between Hikoku and Hiei, with a sword of her own unsheathed and ready at hand. She had a blank look on her face, not fazed at all by the sudden attack. The girl pushed up with her blade, forcing Hiei's sword to disengage and back off. She then lowered her own sword but still keeping it unsheathed, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice. 

"As you see, Hiei," retorted Hikoku, "there's no way you can get near me. Not with Evangeline under my complete control." He laughed while running his hands up and down Kurama's helpless body. 

Hiei moved again, this time faster and with more of a plan. It met with the same fate as the last attack: it was blocked long before it reached its target. Again and again, the swords clashed, met evenly with each stroke. Hiei was purely on the offensive but he wasn't landing a single hit. It was no use. After several attempts, the fire demon finally halted, not want to spend so much energy fighting a futile battle. As soon as Hiei sheathed his sword, so did Evangeline. She walked once again to Hikoku's side. 

"Giving up already, Koorime?" taunted Hikoku. 

"Hardly," replied Hiei. He summoned his ki, which up until then was suppressed, and called forth a fireball the size of a human head. He launched the ball of fire towards Hikoku and Evangeline, carefully avoiding Kurama. 

A wall of water erupted from the floor, dousing the fireball as soon as the two elements met. 

"Water?" Hiei gasped in surprise. He spun around quickly, searching for any other demons hiding somewhere. His surveillance concluded that the four of them were the only ones in the room. The fire demon turned back towards Hikoku and the girl just as the wall collapsed and the water disappeared, leaving no visible trace behind. 

"You know, Hiei, it's truly amazing what genetics can do. Did you know that by changing one part of the genetic code, you can make a person stronger, faster, or even transform their ice aspects into water ones?" The demon lord smirked, quite proud of himself. Evangeline remained silent but alert next to him. 

"You messed with her Koorime powers," Hiei stated simply. 

"What was once a weakness is now a strength. Face it, I've created the perfect weapon again the two of you." 

"Hn, you assume too much." 

Hiei sprang into action again, this time consuming his sword with black fire, making it an even deadlier weapon. He blurred forwards, deliberately aiming for Evangeline. When their blades met, Hiei's superior weapon sliced through the girl's, rendering it useless. Evangeline barely jumped out of the way in time, receiving a nasty wound across her midriff. No blood flowed from the wound since the intense heat from the flames burned the laceration closed upon contact. The pain, however, was still present. The girl panted and backed up, tossing aside her useless hilt and clutching at her wound. 

"Evangeline! What are you doing?!?!" 

"I'm sorry, Master," she finally spoke as she worked to dodge from Hiei's deadly attacks, "I underestimated his powers. It won't happen again." 

Kurama looked at the scene with turmoil. He could never wish for any harm to come to Hiei, but with the time he had spent with Evangeline, he had learned to like the gentle side of her, the side that was usually hidden by that expressionless façade. She was their child, their blood-born. Kurama could not find it in his heart to wish for her death. _But would I be betraying my love by wanting her to live?_

The fight raged on, Hiei on the offensive and Evangeline on the defensive. She was visibly tiring from the evasions; it was only a matter of time before Hiei lands another attack. Hiei knew it and pushed himself even harder. The next attack hit and Evangeline fell, fingering the wound on her right calf. 

"You're done for, _Angel_." Hiei brought his sword up for a final attack. 

Evangeline, still in shock from the previous blow, reacted just fast enough to catch the blade between her hands. The fire burned hotter than normal so she called upon her water elements to counter it. The combination of water and fire turned into steam, rising up from the point of contact. Evangeline concentrated all of her powers into her hands as Hiei put all his strength to push down his blade. The point of the sword edged nearer and nearer Evangeline's throat. Her eyes teared from the searing pain as the result of conflicting elements, but she did not give up. Her powers, however, were about to and Hiei could sense it. 

"Hiei, don't!" Kurama's cry surprised everyone, including himself. But he couldn't stand it anymore; it was killing him inside. "Don't kill her." 

"Give me one good reason not to," Hiei retorted, but he did lessen his push on the sword. 

"She's our daughter." 

"She's trying to kill us." 

"Only because she's under Hikoku's control." 

"How do you know? How do you know that she's not enjoying all the pain she's causing?" 

"Because I've seen it in her eyes, Hiei. She's lost and lonely. And if we can release her from her bonds, we can help her, together." 

"Enough of this!" Hikoku erupted, "Evangeline is _mine_! She'll never be free." He turned his attention onto his creation. "And you, you worthless bitch, don't just lie there looking defeated. Finish him!" 

Evangeline took advantage of the momentary distraction and wrapped her hands around the blade. Blood mixed with the water just before it evaporated. She jerked the sword out of Hiei's grasp and snapped it in two. The pieces were tossed aside and Evangeline stood up. The two fire demons looked at each other in a moment of silence...and then they disappeared in a blur. 

The two zoomed across the room, rebounding off walls and colliding in midair. Balls of water and fire flew everywhere, some missing their mark but some not. Kurama and Hikoku tried to follow the fight but all they could distinguish was two black blurs. The two eventually slowed and stopped, facing each other with a twenty-foot distance separating them. And as if on cue, the two called upon their powers, one fire and one water, and concentrated them into one last attack. The bandage on Hiei's right arm began to burn away as droplets of water started collecting around Evangeline's still form. 

"Inari-sama..." Kurama prayed in a whisper, "He's not going to, is he?" 

"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" A dragon of black flames exploded from Hiei's arm and flew towards Evangeline. 

"Mizu no Hiryu!" A dragon made of pure crystalline water appeared above Evangeline and raced towards Hiei. 

The two dragons clashed ten feet above the ground, rumbling the entire fortress. The Kokuryuha roared and bit down on the Hiryu, who screamed in pain. The sound was deafening. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall. The two dragons battled on, oblivious of what was happening around them, following only their instincts to kill and destroy. Each delivered and received a few blows; it seemed like a draw, a never-ending battle. 

Evangeline fell to her knees. The combination of the dragon, the ki ward and the loss of blood was draining her far too quickly. She was weakening, and fast. The girl tried her hardest to sustain the water dragon but to continue would be suicide. The dragon began to lose its shape and power, raining down on the figures below. At the same time, the ward placed on Kurama began to disintegrate. The redhead, taking advantage of Hikoku's distracted state, burned away his chains with some acid from one of his deadly plants. 

With the water dragon no longer there to hinder it, the Kokuryuha roared forwards, jaws opening wide, ready to devour the female youkai. Evangeline sat motionless and stared at the dragon, not with fear but with indifference. She almost looked like she was smiling, as if she welcomed the pain and death. She turned her gaze to Hiei and she did smile. The mouth was closing in and she could feel the heat of the flames. Evangeline closed her eyes, ready to embrace it all. 

At the last possible second, the dragon veered away, missing the girl by mere inches. The Kokuryuha burst through the ceiling and disappeared from sight. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Hiei with a surprised and puzzled expression. Then, there was a clank. Evangeline looked down and saw the remains of her circlet on the floor, melted at places, the jewel completely destroyed. She whipped her head up again to stare at the fire demon. He simply turned away from her and mumbled something, but Evangeline heard it clear as a bell. "Now you're free." 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" To say Hikoku was enraged was an understatement. He just watched as his entire revenge go down, literally, in flames. The demon looked over to where Kurama was supposed to be and saw the burned away chains. He went hysterical. "If I can't make it out alive, none of you will!" He pressed a series of buttons on his mechanical arm as he laughed insanely. The building began to crumble and fall. "You _will_ die and I _will_ have my revenge!" 

"Hiei," cried Kurama as he wove through the falling fortress, "we have to get out of here now! And you, too, Evangeline." 

Just then, a slab of cement the size of a car fell on top of Kurama, trapping him below its heavy weight. The fox cried out in agony as he felt his ribs shatter from the impact. He tried to lift the slab in vain; it was just too heavy. 

"KURAMA!" The fire demon rushed quickly to Kurama's side, attempting to remove the heavy slab of rock. Inch by inch, the slab rose, lifting off of the redhead. 

Hikoku watched the scene with a demented smile on his face. _I'll get the two of you with one hit._ He gathered all of his ki together into one final attack. To collect a soul from a dying or dead body was no big task, but to collect a soul from a living body was dangerous, almost deadly, for the collector. At this point, Hikoku hardly cared. The ball of energy grew slowly but surely, draining power away from its creator. "You'll all mine in death!" 

"Hiei, go, forget about me. Take Evangeline and run." 

"I will not leave without you!" 

"Hiei, I love you too much to let you die here." 

Hiei visibly stiffened when he heard the words. _He said it. He loves me._ "I refuse to leave you here." The slab rose another few inches. 

The ball of energy grew larger and larger, reaching a diameter of ten feet. "Now, your souls are mine." Hikoku released the ball with the last of his strength and collapsed, panting and gasping. 

The ball flew towards the couple. 

"I love you, Hiei." 

_Say it before it's too late._ "I...I love you, too, Kurama." 

Kurama sighed contently and smiled, clutching to Hiei as much as he could. They looked at each other one last time and closed their eyes in unison, awaiting the final blow. 

Evangeline's scream caused them both to open up their eyes. There she was, standing between the ball of energy and the couple on the ground, taking the hit herself. She was sacrificing herself to save them. 

"Evangeline!" cried out Kurama. 

"Hiei-otousan," Evangeline strained to say, "I hope this is enough time for you and Kurama-otousan to escape." 

Hiei stared at her with eyes wide open. All he could do at the moment was nod. "Hai...arigatou," he finally managed to reply. 

"It was the l-l-least I could do." Her words came in gasps now. "Pl-please hurry." 

The fire demon did the only thing he could do: he gave one final burst of strength and lifted the slab off of Kurama. He then quickly but gently picked up the injured fox and ran out of the collapsing building. 

"Thank you for freeing me." Those were Evangeline's last words before the entire fortress caved in, burying everything and everyone underneath. 

It started to rain. 

End of Chapter Ten

* * *

Last actual chapter! I'm done with the main story! OH YEAH!!!! And it only took me a year... Anyway, there will be an epilogue following this chapter if anyone's interested. Thanks for reading! Please review. ^_^ 


	12. Epilogue

**Born of Blood: Epilogue**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

The rain finally stopped. 

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. The sun began to shine through the temple windows into the guestroom, but Kurama was in no state to appreciate it. Memories from the previous night danced through his head. 

By the time Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived to the collapsed fortress, both Hiei and Kurama were unconscious. After painstakingly calling back his dragon, his energy finally gave out. Kurama, ignoring the pain caused by his broken ribs, carefully wrapped wards around the black tattoo. The redhead looked one last time at the debris, praying that Evangeline survived that somehow, some way. 

The fortress lay in ruins, fire burning everything: the paintings, the tapestries, the furniture, the corpses. The beautiful garden that Kurama and Evangeline loved so much was reduced to ashes, except for one solitary red rose. That rose did not burn like the others but burst into full bloom as if it was feeding off of the flames. It refused to die. 

Kurama watched the flower in amazement, but his attention was quickly diverted when he heard two voices calling his name. The redhead, however, did not have the energy to respond to the call, and he soon joined his love in the realm of dreams. 

Hiei's sudden appearance brought Kurama out of his thoughts and back to the present. The fire demon sat by the opened window, propped up on the ledge. He did not look at Kurama; in fact, he deliberately stared away from the redhead. The chirping of the birds were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. 

"Did you mean it?" Kurama chose to break the silence. 

Hiei said nothing, still avoiding his gaze. 

"Did you mean it?" Kurama repeated the question, this time with a sterner voice. "Did you mean what you said? Or did you say it because you pitied me?" 

No answer. 

"Do you love me?" His voice started to crack. Kurama lowered his head and stared at his clenched hands. He waited. 

"Hn. What do you think?" Hiei finally said. 

"Don't toy with my emotions, Hiei!" The fox was angry now. "Give me a straight answer: yes or no? Tell me, no matter what it is. Just don't lie to me." 

"And what if I say no?" 

Kurama's heart contracted in his chest, tightening to the point that it hurt physically. His hands clutched helplessly at his sheets. "Then I'll let you go. I can't change my love for you but I will not force you into something you don't want. It wouldn't be fair to you... and it wouldn't be fair for me." 

Another silence. The tension filled the room. 

"Baka." Hiei smirked. "You should know me better by now, Kurama." 

Kurama raised his head and turned to Hiei, who was now looking directly at the fox. The expression on the fire demon's face was unreadable, calm and collected. Kurama's heartbeat seemed to slow and stopped, waiting for the answer that he both anticipated and feared. 

"I never say something I don't mean." 

To prove it, Hiei flitted to Kurama's side and kissed him square on the lips. It felt like heaven. Kurama's hands caressed Hiei's cheek as the fire demon ran his fingers through the kitsune's silky tresses. The two lost themselves in the kiss, their emotions bursting free. Their youki poured out of their bodies and melded, combining into one. After what seemed like eternity, the two finally broke the kiss. 

"This youki... it feels like..." 

"It feels like Evangeline's." Hiei finished Kurama's thought. 

The fox dropped his head again, this time in remembrance. "Do you think she could have made it out alive?" 

"Why should I care whether she lived or died? She caused all this." 

"If you didn't care about her, why did you free her?" 

"Because you told me to." 

"Liar. You saw what I saw: a lonely girl who needed love and guidance." 

"Hn. She's better off dead." 

"Hiei!" Kurama's head snapped up in surprise. _I thought he understood..._

"She won't have to suffer through life wondering why she's alive, why she was ever created," Hiei said as he turned and walked towards the window, "She won't have the opportunity to feel like a freak of nature, not belonging anywhere, an outcast from the world. A forbidden child." 

"Hiei..." The redhead got out of the bed and walked up behind Hiei, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Kurama empathized with the fire demon as he had often questioned his own rebirth as Shuuichi. 

"Even if she's our daughter, I'm glad she's dead. I'm glad." His eyes, however, spoke otherwise. _At least she's free. Be happy, Evangeline...wherever you are._

"At least she accomplished one good thing before she died." 

"And what's that?" asked Hiei. 

"She brought us together." Kurama tilted Hiei's head up for another deep kiss: a kiss filled with promise and love. 

A gentle gust of wind blew into the room. 

It was the beginning. 

End of Epilogue

* * *

Done! YAY!!! I hope the epilogue didn't disappoint too many people, being so short and sappy. I might write a sequel, if there's enough interest. What do you think? 


	13. Sequel

For those who are interested in the sequel to Born of Blood, it's called Trials of the Soul. It's on my list of fics. Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
